Glitter and Parades
by bloodypleasure
Summary: Uruha is a stripper and enjoys what he does, but when a young man comes by and takes his fancy, will he give up the job? Will he give up the man? Will he get both? yaoi lemon ooc


Aoi sighed as he flipped over, what is a 19 year old going to do in the middle of summer break, the few friends he had were on vacation. He looked over to his counter, well first things first, get the mail. Aoi pulled on a black muscle shirt as he already had blue jeans on. Opening the door he reached into the small metal box attached to the house. Pulling out a small wad of envelopes he went back inside to flop on his bed. Looking through them he stopped at one that got his teenage attention, it was a letter from a friend he had known and moved away. He flipped to his stomach and opened the letter raising an eyebrow as what looked like a coupon fell out.

Dude, you've got to go to this place, if I'm right the letter will get to you in the middle of break. Go to the place and show them it. You'll thank me later, or kick my ass either way it's an emotional welcome home. Lol. The place is PECHY3's

Aoi laughed at the short letter and looked at the paper that fell out, all it had on it was a cherry and what looked like a kiss-mark in dark red lipstick. Aoi thought then he sat up and powered up his laptop. As he searched the name he was shocked, the only way in was with a calling card. Going on a chat-room he mentioned the name and he got shocked, there was only one bad review. Aoi shrugged and printed out the directions and took a look in the mirror, he smudged a light trace of eyeliner under his eyes. He learned quick that while you don't want the boys to know, make-up did wonders. He switched his shirt for a clean black button up as he styled his black hair to a slightly messy silky look.

It's something to do. Aoi muttered to himself as he put on his shoes and grabbed the small paper and the directions. Aoi was slightly surprised to find that it was nearby.

The building had boarded windows and the exterior only had the name on metal lettering outside a white door. Aoi walked in and jumped when a bouncer came from no where.

Card? Aoi held up the cherry card like his friend told him to do and the bouncer nodded to a small woman who smiled and took his hand leading him back into the place taking the card. As he followed the girl he hoped she wasn't what his friend was talking about. Aoi mentally betted that a strong wind would snap her in half. She stopped at a room with a dark red door, knocked four times and smiled at him.

Just go sit down and get comfortable. She opened the door and Aoi raised and eyebrow. He walked in to see the only thing that was in the room was a chair in the middle of the small room, and it was facing a mirror. Aoi stared at the mirror for a second before sitting down and doing as told. Cherry! the woman yelled and the lights flicked off as she closed the door. Aoi gulped as a song started playing with a slow pulsing beat. Aoi noticed a figure in the corner and groaned. He couldn't tell if was a man or woman yet, but _damn_ those legs could be lethal. As the beat got deeper the figure dragged the chair to the middle of the room sliding onto it under a soft light. The person had light brown hair and they sat in the chair and as the lyrics started the person finally raised their head, their lips were plump in a soft sinful pout. Aoi gulped, those eyes couldn't belong to a woman, but he couldn't get disturbed by it as when the man raised his hands to run up his chest as his legs seemed to swing apart exposing more milky white flesh. He lifted and rocked his hips as if there was an invisible lover.

_Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history,_

_the way I feel inside it's just so hard to understand._

_you feed my appetite in ways I can't explain._

The man slid his legs up on the chair and lightly stroked himself before tilting his head back as if in ecstasy. His hips rocked upward increasingly to the beat. He slid his legs down and slipping off the chair with a sway of his hips in a smooth forward motion. He kicked the chair in a practiced motion and it slid silently over the black linoleum floor as it hit a button that beeped as a silver pole that came from the floor to the ceiling. The man didn't lower his leg, just turned and spun around the pole as Aoi gulped at the sight. The black shorts clung to his legs and butt and he stopped and slowly wriggled his hips down.

_If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee_

_what I will do to you I feel it and it's killing me_

Aoi felt his pulse quicken as the shirt the man was wearing twisted around his slight muscles and her rocked against the pole as he licked a line up the side. The man moved in front of the pole and swayed against the pole holding it behind his head. His eyes were a smoky half-lidded amber. He tilted his head back as he bit his plump lower lip and Aoi jumped when he heard a soft moan from the man. Weren't the rooms supposed to be sound proof? Aoi shifted as the mans smoky eyes seemed to zero in on him as he gave a slow slide down as a hand came down to stroke himself again. He rolled his head as his hair fell away from his pale neck as he licked and bit his lower lip.

_like I've become some kind of demon in the night_

_you look so tasty I could eat you up alive_

The man bent forward and tilted his head as his hand gave a slow stroke down his body. Aoi began to wish he wore something looser in the pants area as the man started to sway his hips as he abandoned fondling the pole to fondle himself. Aoi gave a small groan at the sight as he tried to resist touching himself. Aoi got up and started walking around and as the man didn't move his eye Aoi felt sure that the man couldn't see him and sat back down.

_can't stop thinking about the things I want to do to you_

_you move any closer and you'll be asking for it too_

The man slid along the pole with one leg, causing the shorts to ride up as he spun. Aoi started to slightly fondle himself and scooted closer, jolting when the man sang the last line in a slightly raspy lusty voice. Aoi gasped and then moaned slightly was he saw the man had gone back to fondling himself, but with his hands in his pants. The man moved in long sure motions and Aoi stroked himself harder as he saw a slight red tint on the mans china skin. The song ended and the man started to stop dancing and Aoi let out a soft whine making the man jump.

The room your in is only sound proof if the song is playing, I can turn it back on if you'd like. the man offered in a low rumbling voice that sent shivers down Aoi's spine. Aoi made a gasping sound as he couldn't stop touching himself as he looked at the man. Aoi bent his head back and bit his lip to stop a moan from coming out, not succeeding he saw the man give the room a odd glance and willed himself into another place. The lights went on again and Aoi saw only himself in a very obvious position as he turned slightly red. A small door that Aoi didn't notice opened and he half jumped with a groan as the man walked in the room. The man had an unconsciously sexy walk that worsened Aoi's state. In the normal lighting his skin went from china to a slight peachy tone and his lips had a pink hue. Sir are you okay? Aoi couldn't believe it, he couldn't stop! As Aoi gave a slight frown and whimper the man sniffed, frowning he walked to the main door and yelled down the hall. Sunni! Stop giving my customers aphrodisiacs! the man walked back in and sighed. I'm sorry, My name's Uruha. Come let me help. this Uruha picked up Aoi with little difficulty as Aoi wasn't heavy and set him in his lap. Aoi gulped as he was set on what seemed like model legs and slightly pushed back against a strong chest. Uruha pulled Aoi's hands away from rubbing his pants and carefully undid the zipper. As I think I can assume that you can't talk, just make a noise if your legal. Aoi made an almost moan-like noise as he turned redder. I'm guessing, 19-20? Aoi made the same noise. Uruha gave a small laugh and as the hot air brushed Aoi's neck and ear he couldn't stop his head from rolling back. My, what a cute response. Uruha murmured knowing full well his mouth was right near Aoi's ear. Aoi bushed slightly as Uruha slowly stroked him through his blue underwear. Uruha set his head on Aoi's shoulder and kissed it without paying attention as he spoke. If you have any problem with what I'm doing make a strange noise, give me an example. Aoi gave a noise that _almost_ sounded like a hamster in a blender, making Uruha laugh. Very good. He purred out turning to kiss at his neck. Aoi tensed at how easily he was obeying this man. Now I'm 22, with nothing you should worry about. Uruha soothed Aoi and he relaxed again. If you want me do do anything more, just let me know. Uruha murmured as he slipped his hand under the underwear. Aoi arched up giving a slight pleasured noise and Uruha smiled at how sensitive he was as he wrapped a free arm around Aoi's slim hips. Each time Aoi writhed he brushed against Uruha who gave a sight groan. Aoi soon felt whatever it was that kept him from acting wearing off as he grinded slightly on Uruha, in response Uruha gripped him harder. Aoi clenched his hands on the chair's arm rests before Uruha lifted his free arm to move the hands behind his head where they gripped Uruha's hair. Uruha licked at Aoi's neck causing him to moan as he ground particularly harder on Uruha. Just so you know, I'm taking that as a sign. Uruha purred out as Aoi's gave a slight nod . Uruha smiled and turned him to face him. Uruha set each of Aoi's pale legs over the arm rests as he made a sultry quick expression with his eyes. Aoi unconsciously licked his lips and swallowed as Uruha leaned closer. As their lips connected Uruha scooted Aoi closer as he continued kissing and stroking. Aoi moved his arms to rest on Uruha's shoulders and moaned. Those lips were sinful indeed. As Uruha caressed more of Aoi's body, Aoi set his head on Uruha's shoulder. Half-debating whether he would hate himself to let this beautiful man do whatever he wanted. Aoi made a slow distressed sound as he pushed closer to Uruha. Aoi moved his jaw as he felt the strange tightness in his throat leave. Uruha noticed this and gave a slight smile. Try to talk. Aoi arched back as Uruha brushed a sensitive spot on his body.

Oh my _god_. Aoi's eyes widened at the tone of his voice, it had an almost begging quality. Aoi clamped his hands over his mouth and couldn't help but to rock into Uruha's hand. Uruha gave a laugh and repeated the motion. Aoi clenched his hands as he tensed, feeling his climax coming close. Uruha smiled at the dazed, pleasured look in Aoi's face. While many of his clients had come and go experiencing the same aphrodisiac, Aoi was the only one that literally couldn't help himself under the influence. Uruha leaned closer to Aoi and bit his neck giving him a hickey at the nape of his neck, half hidden by his shirt. Aoi let out a long slow moan as he shuddered under Uruha and came.

So what's your name? Uruha asked as he licked at his hands, having nothing else to clean them. Aoi had a dazed look as he watched Uruha with his dark eyes.

Aoi. he mumbled as his eyes followed each move of Uruha's tongue before realizing what happened. Aoi's eyes went huge and he leaped off Uruha and bowed lowly. Sorry for troubling you. Aoi bent lower as Uruha let out a laugh. He smiled and took a card out of his pocket and kissed it and stuck it in Aoi's back pocket as he groped him. He gave a smirk as he saw that Aoi's hair had shifted to show a triangle of his back neck and nipped it.

Absolutely no trouble..._Aoi_. Come again anytime. Uruha purred out as he left the room after groping Aoi's backside one more time. Aoi was left shuddering.


End file.
